Coyote (Fallout: New Vegas)
Coyotes are creatures found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Characteristics Biology Similar to dogs, coyotes do not appear to have been visibly altered after the Great War. Gameplay attributes Coyotes are very territorial and will attack the Courier if they come in close proximity to their group, unless the Courier has the Animal Friend perk. Coyotes are usually found in desolate areas of the Mojave, especially in caves and caverns, typically in packs of up to three or four. They are slightly stronger than dogs, but do comparable damage. Variants Coyote Regular coyotes are the most common of the coyote family. They can be found in almost every corner of the map, but primarily along the I-15 and Goodsprings cave. One group can be found down the hill from the entrance to the hidden supply cave, and another group can be found close to the canyon wreckage entrance. |level =4 |perception =8 |hp =30 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |attack2 = |items =* Coyote meat * Coyote hide }} Coyote den mother Den mothers protect the pups and are found in close proximity to them. They are slightly stronger and more durable than normal coyotes. |level =4 |perception =8 |hp =40 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (17 ) |attack2 = |items =* Coyote meat * Coyote hide }} Coyote pack alpha Coyote pack alphas watch over the pack and protect them from dangers that may come their way. They are the strongest and most durable variant of coyote. |level =5 |perception =8 |hp =60 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (29 ) |attack2 = |items =* Coyote meat * Coyote hide }} Coyote pup The offspring of a coyote. They are smaller and weaker than normal coyotes, on par with radroaches in terms of durability. The pups generally stay close to their den mother who is a much larger threat. If the Courier gets too close, they will attack along with their parents. |level =1 |perception =6 |hp =10 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =1 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (7 ) |attack2 = |items =* Coyote meat * Coyote hide }} Notes * Coyote den mothers and alpha males are significantly larger than they would appear in real life. * Coyotes will always growl before they attack. * Coyotes will growl when approached, but will not attack if the Courier backs away, even if noticed. * All coyotes share the same model with grayish coats, differing only in size, with pups being smallest, coyotes slightly larger and den mothers being the largest. * Coyotes are friendly to the Courier if they have chosen the Animal Friend perk. Appearances Coyotes appear in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery coyotefnv.png|A coyote in the Mojave Wasteland Coyotes CW.jpg|Coyotes at the canyon wreckage Meat.png|Coyote meat CoyoteHideProper.png|Coyote hide Meat 01.png|Coyote steak Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures de:Kojote (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Coyote pt:Coyote (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Койот uk:Койот